


she's a maniac

by cloudtalking



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Horror, Monsters, Murder, Polyamory, Violence, happy halloween ya lil shits have some murder, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudtalking/pseuds/cloudtalking
Summary: "Because all the monsters have been let out of their cages tonight, no matter what court they belong to. So I may roam wherever I wish until the dawn." -Christopher Pike





	she's a maniac

**Author's Note:**

> this is a horror fic and it's p much bloody from the very beginning so be warned

Body parts were strung all around the room, pieces hanging on light fixtures and the edges of the sink. Blood splattered on the tile and porcelain tub, sliding down the walls.

 

A dark figure stood in the center of the bloodbath, hunched over and panting. She brought a hand to her mouth and picked strings of gore out of her teeth with shaking fingers. 

 

A wounded sound escaped her bloodstained lips as she looked at it. Shamefully, she shoved it back into her mouth— as if she could hide the act from whatever divine force was pitiful enough to watch over her if she could do it fast enough.

 

It was a chewy bit, so it took a long time before she was able to swallow it. Even with the familiar taste in her mouth, she was nauseous. 

 

Someone knocked on the door. “Dan?” Renee’s sweet voice asked. “Are you alright in there?”

 

“Just took me awhile to find the tampons,” Dan lied. 

 

“Allison keeps putting them in the closet so we can find them easier.”

 

“Yeah well, I’m used to them being hidden under the sink now.” 

 

Renee laughed. “Me too. You want me to find your heating pad for you?”

 

“Please?”

 

“I’m on it,” Renee said, walking off to do just that.

 

“You’re a blessing!” Dan called to her through the door as she fished cleaning supplies out from the closet. They were right next to the tampons.

 

The next hour found her nestled next to Renee on the couch watching cheesy movies, head on her lab and heating pad on her stomach.

 

“My name is Inigo Montoya,” they quoted in unison with the TV. “You killed my father, prepare to die.”

 

“The Princess Bride?” Allison asked from the door. She looked unimpressed, even through her designer sunglasses, holding at least three bags on each arm. “We watch that every day, Renee.”

 

“Of course,” Renee smiled. “And we’ll continue to watch it every day until we graduate. How was your trip?”

 

“I got Neil to try on skinny jeans, so I’d call it a success.” She put her bags down next to the couch and joined them, repositioning Dan so she was lying on top of Allison while Allison’s head rested on Renee’s thighs. 

 

“You have an exciting time with Buttercup?” Allison asked, tangling her hands in Dan’s hair.

 

Dan hummed at the contact, wrapping her arms loosely around Allison’s neck. “Very.”

 

“We’ve reached a decision,” Renee announced, causing Allison to look up. 

 

“Oh have you now?”

 

“Yes,” Renee said, one hand joining Allison’s by the back of Dan’s neck. “You need to stop organizing the bathroom.”

 

“This again?” Allison sighed. “You’re both slobs.”

 

“Maybe so,” Renee agreed. “But it’s the only way we can find anything.”

 

“I literally labeled everything.”

 

“I can’t read,” Dan argued.

 

Allison’s answering groan was all she needed to start laughing against her chest. 

 

“If you two are so content in your own filth, can we at least put something else on?”

 

“Like what?” Renee asked, already reaching for the remote.

 

“Hitchhikers Guide,” Dan suggested.

 

“We watch that at least once every week.” Allison sighed.

 

“And so we will until we graduate,” Dan said with a grin.

 

“I was thinking something more like Neon Demon,” she said, taking the remote from Renee’s hand. “I heard it was good.”

 

“A movie that came out before the turn of the century? For shame.” Dan clicked her tongue. Allison shut her up with a quick kiss. 

 

They didn’t do a lot of watching. They never really did when Allison picked.

  
  


“Ready for date night?” Matt asked, leaning against the doorframe a few days later with an adorable grin on his face.

 

“Are you?” Allison raised an eyebrow.

 

“Probably not,” Matt admitted. “But can you really blame me?”

 

Dan walked out of the dorm room and into the common area, twirling around in her body-con crop dress. “How do I look?”

 

“Not really,” Allison said to Matt. “Good luck, Boyd.”

 

Matt grinned at her before walking in and hugging his girlfriend from behind and kissing the top of her head. “Beautiful as always.”

 

“Let’s go, before traffic gets too bad.” She spun around to face him, eyes practically glowing, and grabbed his hand with one of her own. Her nails were long and pointed like talons, painted red and black to match her wardrobe.

 

_ Fatale _ was busy as always, the club pulsing with drunken energy and sex. It was bigger than Eden’s, easier to lose someone in.

 

“You see anyone?” Matt asked between sips of his fruity drink.

 

Dan shook her head. “You?”

 

“Leather jacket over there seems pretty promising.” He shrugged, pointing to a girl sitting at the end of the bar. 

 

She had long blonde hair, though it almost looked blue in the flashing lights. Her eyes were covered by round shades and her black jeans were ripped all the way up to her waist. Her top was a mass of black leather straps that just barely covered anything and stuck out against her red jacket.

 

“She’s your type,” Matt smirked. “Unless you want me to find a short church girl for you?”

 

“I might take you up on that,” she said, getting up to walk over to the girl. “You gonna find anyone tonight? You know I won’t mind.”

 

“I don’t like casual sex,” Matt shrugged. “Go have fun, I’m booking us a hotel room for after.”

 

“Someone’s optimistic.”

 

“Someone’s forgetting that I once turned down sex for a rom com marathon with Ben and Jerry’s,” he pointed out. “I brought every episode of Star Trek on DVD just in case.”

 

“You're such a nerd,” Dan teased, kissing Matt’s cheek. “If you need anything, just holler.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” He grinned, downing his drink and heading out to the dance floor. 

  
  


_ A blonde girl checks her phone as she leaves the club, swaying a little. No notifications. _

 

_ There’s another girl there, one she recognizes from her people watching. She’d come in with a giant of a man, but he might as well have been a hobbit compared to the power the other girl oozes. _

 

_ “Do you need help getting home?” the stranger asks sweetly. The girl can’t help but nod. She’s tired, so tired. _

 

_ “You’re so easy,” the stranger complains, confusing her. The stranger has started swaying too, though that might’ve just been the booze. She starts to fall, but she catches her before she can hit the ground.  _

 

_ “Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” the stranger promises. She can’t help but trust that voice. How could something so soft and sweet be malicious? _

 

_ The stranger’s warm arms are around her as she helps her walk. She never told the other girl where she was going. _

 

_ “Wait,” the blonde protests, but she keeps going.  _

 

_ “I’m sorry it has to be you,” the stranger sounds so sincere that the blonde almost believes her. _

 

_ “No,” the blonde whispers as the stranger’s arms grow tighter. “No no no no—“ _

 

_ “Shut up,” the stranger orders. She obeys immediately, unsure of why. “This doesn’t have to be difficult. You can come out of this unscathed. Don’t you want to go home?” _

 

_ The blonde girl nods sleepily. She does, so very much. And home is so very far from here, though she can’t recall where. _

 

_ “Good, now don’t make a noise.” _

 

_ She doesn’t.  _

  
  


“Matt!” Dan called across the dance floor. “Babe!”

 

He couldn’t hear her, enveloped in a mass of warm bodies, so close that it was impossible not to be flush against each other. 

 

“Matt!” she called again, voice changing. This time he heard. “We’re leaving!”

 

He hurried out of the horde and rushed over to her. He smelled like alcohol and other people’s cologne. 

 

“Where’s the hotel?” she asked. He punched the address in on her phone and they took off. 

  
  


Returning to the tower the next morning, Dan went straight to the tangle of bodies in Allison’s bed.

 

“How was date night?” Allison grumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

 

“Great,” Dan grinned. “Though next time you can come, I promise.”

 

“Don’t want to go on your stupid pg-13 dates anyway.”

 

Dan kissed the top of her head. “Too bad. We want you there, so you’re coming.”

 

“Let me sleep, you asshole.” She groaned, mumbling about morning people being the death of all of them.

 

“You’re chipper today, Renee observed, leaning against the wall with a mug full of coffee.

 

“Must be something in the hotel food.” She shrugged. “Matt got us dessert for breakfast and now he’s practically doing cartwheels.”

 

Renee laughed. “A good morning then?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Before I forget, you left something here the other day.”

 

“Yeah?” Dan cocked her head. “I live here?”

 

“It’s not mine, and Allison cleans all of hers up like she’s sterilizing lab equipment.” Renee shrugged. “Just check the freezer, if it’s not yours I’ll take care of it.”

 

Quizzically, Dan walked into the kitchen and pulled the freezer door open. Her heart stopped.

 

“Even Renee’s not that bad,” Allison complained from the bedroom. “You’re both slobs, but there’s no hope for you.”

 

“Don’t be mean, Allison,” Renee chided. “It’s not her fault she’s a messy eater, no one bothered teaching her to do it right.”

 

“Doesn’t excuse leaving half a finger in the tampon box.”

 

Dan slammed the freezer door shut and scrambled away.

 

“Are you alright in there?” Renee asked, voice sweet as ever.

 

Any response Dan might’ve given was stuck in her throat.

 

Suddenly, there was Renee, poking her head through the kitchen entryway. “Oh dear, do you need a hand?”

 

“Maybe the one attached to that finger?” Allison snarked, following behind her.

 

“I—“ Dan stuttered.

 

Looking back at her we’re two pairs of calm, focused eyes, reptilian eyes. Four sets of claws, sharp as a knife. Two sets of teeth, long and threatening.

 

“Don’t look so surprised.” Allison rolled her eyes, always the crass one. “Who do you think did this to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween!


End file.
